


A New Memory

by charismapoison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charismapoison/pseuds/charismapoison
Summary: Severus has a rather unsuspected visitor waiting for him during the school break.This does mention several original characters from roleplay that I created, to learn more about them just ask!





	A New Memory

The house on Spinner's End was quiet, too quiet for that matter if you were to ask Severus Snape as he sat upon the chair in the study behind his desk. He closed his dark eyes and rubbed his temples as he thought about the vow that he had made, the Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco Malfoy that Narcissa and Bellatrix had insisted that he make. Bellatrix...the name brought back so many memories, some painful and some that were almost pleasurable in nature when he thought about them. A soft yet sadistic smile played upon his lips as he was reminded of several memories past that would be forever be unforgettable to him and if only her husband had known about them...he would have been a dead man, there was no doubt about it. Hell, if Rodolphus Lestrange knew even a fraction of the memories shared between himself and Bellatrix, let alone the proof of those memories, they would both be dead but at least they would be dead together.

He rose from his desk at last, stretching his rather tall frame as he paced back and forth, his eyes falling upon many a portrait upon the wall from the past, his hand raising to fix the one of his best mate Regulus Black with his beloved wife Margaret Smith. He closed his eyes as he remembered sitting in Walburga Black's living room at the tender age of just sixteen watching the ceremony take place for the fifteen year old lovers, Margaret having been kicked out of her mother's house and Walburga taking her in and caring for her as if she were her very own , getting Marjorie Smith to sign consent for her daughter to marry Regulus. He sighed softly as he opened his eyes, there were so many memories in the photos hung around the room that it was almost too much to bear as he heard the creak of the front door open. Odd, he thought, she isn't due home from Ireland for at least a week. He didn't hear anything but the door close and realized it could not be whom he had thought it was, she would have announced her presence the moment she had entered the house.

Severus knew that no one could really be trusted these days, especially now that he was once again playing both sides but he had to be sure that there was no one in his home that could be considered a threat, leaving his wand in his pocket since he didn't exactly need it, wandless magic was such a blessing at times. He took a deep breath as he threw open the door to the study, surprised to see the eerie glow of the fire cascading upon the room as his eyes surveyed the scene before them. It was then that he dark eyes met the stormy gaze of the one woman that everyone thought he despised but in all honesty his heart yearned for everyday that they were parted from one another, he had thought about her endlessly for the past fourteen years and now here she sat upon the couch in his foyer. He almost pinched himself to be sure that he was not dreaming but surely he could not be seeing as she was right there, waiting for him, holding her hand out to him to join her, and who was he to say no to the beautiful creature before him.

Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman with the most deadliest of attitudes yet the most luscious beauty as compared to all women, sat upon the plush couch with her hand outstretched to Severus, and the moment her eyes met his it was as if her heart suddenly began to pound like it never had before. However it had pounded like this before, and had every time that she found herself near him since the first time she had cornered him during his training under her tutelage as a Death Eater. A part of her had found herself disgusted at the fact that this half blood had caused such a reaction within her though she had never said so aloud and had tried to refrain from going to him...but she had failed in doing so. Lust and yearning had overcome her so often that she found herself not just captivated by the feelings that he instilled within her but had begun to find them pleasurable, to find him pleasurable.

Severus took her hand in his own, kissing each of her fingertips once he raised them to his lips to do so, taking great time and enjoyment in watching her eyelids fluttering shut as he turned her hand so that her palm was facing his lips. Gently, smoothly he kissed down her palm to her wrist before he began the descent down along her arm slowly, relishing each soft moan and whimper emitted from her throat. His eyes fixated upon her face, her closed eyes and pouting lips, so tempting was it to detour from his current path along her bare flesh since she had thrown her cloak off upon walking into the house, to kiss her lips at long last but he mustn't. He continued his soft trail of kisses until he was sitting beside her, his lips upon her shoulder while his fingers entwined with hers, holding them as he reached her collarbone and breathed in the scent not just of her perfume but the woman beneath as he did so. The scent of her alone drove him wild and reminded him of the unbridled passion of their very first time, right here in this very room, he had been so thankful his mother was out of the country with his father that week.

With each kiss from his lips upon her flesh, Bellatrix bit her lip and had to suppress her moans to a softer degree of sound, after all they didn't want to be caught since she was still legally married to Rodolphus Lestrange, the man she had been betrothed to since her youth. There had been no love between the two, it had simply been a smart match between two high society pureblood families, her heart had belonged to the man that was kissing her teasingly from fingertip to shoulder since their first night together no matter how much she had tried to fight it, and had failed in it miserably. She could bear it no longer as she grabbed Severus by the chin with the hand he did not have his fingers entwined with and turned his face to meet hers, her lips meeting his with a rough kiss of passion and desire. The corset of her dress felt tight with how her chest was heaving, she didn't just want him, she needed him and had since she had come here with her sister to forge the Unbreakable Vow, how she had wanted to throw him onto his desk and have him, damn Narcissa for having to be there to spoil everything, Pettigrew as well. She was glad the damned rat man was not there to spoil things for them now.

Severus felt like he was on fire now that his lips were against her and felt his pants become incredibly tight as he slipped his free arm around her waist to pull her closer to him, he was painfully aroused and knew it showed the moment he pressed against her and heard her gasping whimper. Every time that he had ever been with her had been pure passion, ripping through them and riding them on the waves of their desires like a surfer unable to get enough or the wild seas, and he thrived on that feeling. She was as addictive as any drug those damned muggles yearned for and spent their lives wasting away on but he couldn't kick the habit, nor did he want to as his tongue pushed past his lips and past her own to fight against her own. He felt her shift so that she was straddling him and he growled at the mass of material that blocked them from one another, he was withdrawing from her and needed another fix or he would explode.

Bellatrix felt the same way, reaching behind her to unlace the corsets and gasping when Severus grabbed her hands, pulling them away from the laces before he pushed her onto her back on the couch, kissing down her neck until he reached her collarbone and bit down, causing her to cry out, her fingers digging into his back and drawing a moan from him. He pulled away from her, looking down at her as he undressed her with his eyes before pulling her up to his level, kissing her roughly once again, this time biting her lower lip before turning her over so that her front was bent over the back of the couch, sliding his hand down her back slowly and making her whimper with pure lust and desire. No words were ever spoken between them during their encounters with one another, he always figured it was just raw passion fueling them so deeply that they were unable to get words across as his fingers reached the ties of the corset and he gripped them in his hand. He could hear her sharp intake of breath as he pulled them loose and slowly started to loosen them, in an agonizingly slow pace that was driving her absolutely bonkers as she waited for him, biting her lower lip.

Severus smirked, he loved toying with her like this, it was not very often that he got to but when he did he made sure to enjoy every second of it, there were times he could be called cruel and sadistic for the things he had done to her but surprisingly she had a masochistic streak a mile wide that longed to be fed from time to time, tonight seemed to be one of those times. He marveled at the flesh that slowly made itself known to him as he got the corset loosened enough to run his fingers along the bare skin that lay beneath it, enjoying the catlike way that she arched her back for him. He pressed his lower body against hers as he ran his nails down her spine roughly, hearing her cry out as he left harsh red lines along her flawless skin, bending to run his tongue up along them, causing friction and feeling her shudder, how he adored her reactions to him. The first time he had ever been with her he had not thought it would be this way but the more they were together the more he had begun to love her and wanted to sneak away with her and sail off in the night, starting their lives all over together...had Azkaban not gotten in the way they would have, he felt it in his gut.

Bellatrix trembled under his touch, how this man had touched her in ways no man had ever done before, even the Dark Lord couldn't have fathomed how much Severus would mean to her, how could he when she hadn't even realized it before it was too late? She felt him slide the straps of her dress down her arms roughly and she pulled them from it before he slid the top half of the dress down, his hands groping the swell of her breasts, fingers teasing her supple nipples as she bit down on her lower lip and moaned, pressing back to feel the hardness that lay inside his pants. She felt him pinch her nipples hard, pulling at the hardened nubs for her pressing back into him and a masochistic smile appeared on her blood red lips as she did it again to receive the same action, how she loved when he punished her for being a naughty girl. When she felt his hands move to her hips she groaned, she was growing anxious but she knew to rush him was to have him move twice as slow, she had learned this from experience, and she wasn't about to let that happen as he inched her dress down her hips to reveal her black lace panties to himself.

Severus moaned as he let her dress fall in a pool at her knees, biting his lower lip as he felt his engorged member throb hard in his pants while he ran his hand along her rump, enjoying the feel of her panties under the palm of his hand. He slid his hands along them until coming to either side of her hips and slowly sliding them down before he lifted her up by her waist with one arm and using his other hand to pull her clothing off her the rest of the way, leaving them in a heap on the floor before turning her nude body around to face him. He took in her full breasts and the way they hung upon her delicate from, down to her flat stomach that lead down to a small patch of dark curls at the apex of her thighs, which were slightly parted and he could smell her arousal. He moved his gaze to hers, noting the lust in her stormy eyes as she looked at him, a soft pout on her luscious lips as he nodded slightly. "Release me," he whispered, sitting upon the couch watching her.

It did not take Bellatrix long to close the distance between them, her fingers adeptly pulling his clothing from his body, she wanted him worse than she ever had before, it seemed to have gotten worse ever since her release from Azkaban prison and she couldn't even begin to try and stop how she was feeling. Her lips pressed firmly to his, she straddled his now nude lap but did not guide his engorged shaft into her, instead letting the head of his cock slide along her lips slowly and softly, running her tongue along his lips seductively. She felt his hands on her hips as she moved them along his long member, coating it in her warm fluids as she kissed him passionately, hearing his moans, his soft pleas but not giving in, after all he was the true sadist when it came to sex, she merely liked to tease and torture him into the mood. She was good at what she did as she felt her back hit the couch hard, moaning as she gazed at him above her, her fingers digging into the plush cushion below them as she waited in anticipation, trembling slightly from the combination of that and the cool air circulating the room.

Severus felt her hot juices sliding along every inch of his cock as he kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he slid his hand between them to position the head of his manhood against the wet opening of her slit, feeling just how wet she was as he did so. He guided himself into her, moaning against her lips as he felt just how tight she was when he was past her lips and into her walls which hugged his cock tightly, as if they had been made with him in mind despite being so many years her junior. He had not been with anyone while she had been in Azkaban, there was no woman alive who could begin to compare to the way that she felt when they made love, her body was his temple and his coffin, from start to finish and he had always felt this way as his hands cupped her firm buttocks in them. He felt the head of his cock hit her cervix and heard the soft whimper escape her lips as he began to pull out until only the very tip of him was within her still before shoving back in, hearing her moan as he did this, watching her breasts bounce before his face as he pulled his lips from hers at last.

Bellatrix moaned as she watched him bed to engulf one of her hardened nipples within his mouth, sucking hard as she gripped the couch for support while feeling his hard cock ram within her wet walls, biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood as she did so but she didn't care, what was a little blood shed during good sex. She looked into his eyes when she saw him looking at her before he bit down, but not too hard, on her nipple which made her cry out and arch her back under him, raising her hips to meet his as he began to thrust harder within her. Feeling him release her nipple, she watched as he moved to the other one to repeat the process, bringing soft cries and moans from her blood coated lips, her fingers moving to his back to slide her nails along his spine, feeling him arch underneath her touch and smirking gently before he thrusted hard enough that when he hit her cervix she cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Severus moaned as he pulled out of her completely, pulling her up and rolling her to her previous position so that her front was bent over the back of the couch before he slid back into her depths deeply, groaning as he felt her tight walls hug him tightly once more. He felt her shudder beneath him as he dragged his nails down her back harshly, leaving deep red marks once again, making her bleed in several spots here and there as he continued his deep thrusts into her, if Rodolphus were to see her undress later that night she would be in trouble for sure, but he didn't care. Watching the ruby red droplets as they ran down her snow white flesh made him feel even harder as he slammed himself deeper into her, his balls smacking against her throbbing clit with each thrust, her cries making him want her more and more as the seconds ticked by. He slid his hand through the blood coursing down her back as he moaned, sliding his other hand through her messy curls and pulling on her hair gently to pull her head back towards him.

Bellatrix cried out as she felt the blood dripping down her back as he pulled her head backwards by her hair, her nails digging into the back of the couch as she arched backwards, turning her head to the side when his face came close and kissing him deeply. He felt so good that she was willing to beg him not to stop, that was the last thing that she wanted and she hoped that he knew how badly she had been longing for him as she felt his other hand rest upon her right breast, tweaking her nipple roughly. She could hear the chimes of the clock and they sounded so far away as she pressed her backside against him, wanting him to go as deep as possible, feeling him slap her taut ass in the process and bringing a hiss from her lips, how she loved the pain. "Punish me...punish me for not coming to you sooner Severus," she purred with a moan, taking great pleasure in his name as she said it, feeling another slap to her ass that aroused her even further.

Severus shivered at the sound of her husky voice telling him to punish her for not coming to him sooner, how he had wished she had, even reading about her escape from Azkaban and seeing her photo in the Daily Prophet had aroused him to the point that he had needed release, taking care of his needs in his office when he had no classes. It had been months since she had returned to the Dark Lord's group, and he had been waiting for her, praying for her to come to him and she had not, making him wonder if she even felt the same way for him that she once had like he did with her, but he didn't have to wonder anymore, not with her here in his arms, his cock buried deep within her mound. She was beyond beautiful as she arched her back with every thrust of his hips against hers, he could feel the climax building but forced it back, he would never allow himself pleasure without her having done so first, he had never allowed himself to go before her. He slapped her rump hard, leaving a bright red handmark upon the tender snow-white flesh, growling softly as he heard her whimper, how that sound make him want to explode within her, but he couldn't, he wouldn't.

Bellatrix couldn't help but to whimper as she slid her hand down between her legs to gently circle her clitoris with her fingertips, gently massaging the base of his hard shaft as she did so, gasping when he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her lower body and pulling out completely, making her whimper again, she had been so close. She felt him slap her rear once more with great force before turning her over to face him, her lower lip jutted out in a pout as she watched him take her hands and pin them above her head, knowing she was to be punished for touching herself without him telling her to. He held both her wrists with one hand as she watched him use the other to grip the base of his hard length, guiding it along her wet folds but refusing to enter her, slipping the head of himself against her clitoris and making her moan, pulling away when he heard her moan as such, torturing her slowly. She wanted to beg, beg him to enter her once again and take her, take everything that she had to give him, but she was not sure how to tell him such without speaking which would gain her further punishment, her eyes meeting his, her lust apparent within the storm that was her gaze.

Severus smirked, he recognized the look in her eyes all too well, he knew how much she hated when he decided to torture her in such a way when she was so close to the point of her orgasm but he loved the fury behind the lust that he could see, it turned him on further. He continued to rub the head of his cock along her wet folds, pushing in every so often but pulling right back out before she even had a chance to moan, chuckling sadistically as he watched her eyes and how they begged for him to have his way with her, to break her over the edge. He heard her whimper and couldn't bear it any longer, holding her wrists above her head still as he slid all the way within her without warning, a low moan emitting from his throat as his thrusts stayed hard one right after the other, watching her breasts bounce from the force of each individual thrust. He didn't bother to take his time now, the urgency was rising in them both and he could feel it as he kept up his pace within her, hearing her frantic cries as he slid his free hand down to caress her clitoris softly in time with his thrusts.

Bellatrix felt her hips fall and rise in time with his thrusts, adding extra pressure to the feeling that was growing deep with her lowest depths, she knew if he didn't slow his pace she would not be able to hang on any longer, her wrists fighting against his hands, she wanted to touch him so badly. She felt her breathing becoming shallow, there was no holding back as each of his hard thrusts drove her to the brink of insanity, her edge becoming a closer and more fulfilling reality as she dug her nails into her palms as she cried out sharply. Her back arched sharply with each thrust of his powerful hips, pounding his hard cock deep into her in ways that she had dreamed of in Azkaban late at night, and finally at long last she was letting those dreams become a reality, wishing that she had come to him so much sooner but things had kept them apart sadly. She cried his name as his next thrust brought her to her climax, her orgasm washing over her like a tsunami hitting the shores of a beach, her body writhing beneath his as she felt herself go breathless, her body trembling from the force of it all.

Severus moaned, smirking as he watched her orgasm take her, feeling her hot fluids flow around his hard shaft, dripping down her thighs and his own on their path as he continued to thrust within her over and over again, feeling his own climax building as he brought her again. He thusted deeply, continuing to pound into her as he watched her body writhe, felt her hips buck against his with each orgasm he sent through her pale, delicate frame, moaning deeply as he finally released her hands and removed his from her clitoris to place both his hands above her shoulders. He kissed her deeply as he continued to rock his hips hard into hers, there was no turning back now as he felt one of her hands grip his shoulder while the other clung to his rear, pulling him against her as far as he could go, her tongue slipping into his mouth to wrestle with his own. He moaned loudly against her lips as his hips jerked hard and then he stayed motionless against her as he shot his seed deep into her not once but twice in a row, his body shuddering as he became breathless, pulling his lips from hers as she came with him, her grip on him becoming loose before her hands fell away and he withdrew from her at last, sitting back on the couch with a groan.

Bellatrix watched him breathlessly, brushing her messy curls from her face as she struggled to regain her breathing, her back aching where he had clawed her open, her rump hurting from each and ever slap she had received, shivering from the cool air in the room as her eyes fell upon his until she had begun to recover, hearing the chimes as they signaled the late eleven o'clock hour. She sat up at last, picking her knickers up from the floor and slipping them on before picking up her dress, her so-called husband would be wondering where she was by now since she was usually home at this hour, she would have to hope he had drunken himself into a stupor once again. She turned her head to look at him, narrowing her eyes as she pulled on her dress and bewitched the corset to tie itself the way it had once been before he had ripped it open to get to her. "Shouldn't Angel be home this late of an hour?" she asked as she ran her fingers through her curls, wondering where their daughter was.

Severus smirked and shook his head, he was surprised the thought of their daughter had not come to her mind sooner, after all had she been home she would have heard everything that they had just done. "She's not due back for a week, she went on holiday with some friends for the summer, figure she deserved it, though I am surprised that she entered your mind when she did, what if she had heard you with all of your masochistic moaning there," he said as he pulled his pants on, laughing when she slapped him across the face in a huff. He watched her as she pulled on her cloak so that she could leave, sitting upon the couch as she turned her head to look at him from over her shoulder, a soft smirk coming to her lips, a smirk that told him all that he needed to know. "I'll be waiting tomorrow," he said, her eyes narrowing at his over confidence but her smirk remaining, she knew she would be back the next day as she Apparated out to head home, leaving him alone once more to his thoughts.


End file.
